Ten years too late
by Shizuka Gin
Summary: A letter from Hiiro to Usagi that came ten years too late.
1. The letter

Dear Usagi,

Hi! It has been a long time since we last talked. There is a thing I will like to tell you but everytime I lose my courage before I can tell you. It took me very long to finally decide to write this letter. I guess for a secret so ancient in man's relationship it is nice to use the old way of communication. The truth is I like you a lot. You can say I love you. I know you are think why I didn't tell you this when you confessed you liked me. Then my training don't allow me to love someone. I had been told that I am just a weapon, nothing but a weapon. That I am not worthy of any emotion I may feel but hatred and self-loathing. But all these years had dulled the training, my friends had taught me how to live. That was when I realize I love you. You have to understand that I am not used to emotion, it took me quite a while to realize this. I do know that this confession came ten years too late, but if you can find it in your heart to forgive me and hopefully accept me... Even if you don't, we still can be friends right? Please reply even you can't accept me, the guys will be please to hear from you.

Forever yours,

Yui Hiiro


	2. When the letter arrived...

Usagi's POV

It is a rather cloudy morning today. I am left tossing and turning after the clock struck 7. Instead of laying in bed till 7.30a.m. I decided to get up earlier then usual. I went down to the kitchen and start the coffee-maker and go to the front lawn to collect the newspaper and letters. Hmm… let see, bill, bill, bill, letter, wait a minute a letter? I open the letter, it reads like this.

__

Dear Usagi,

Hi! It has been a long time since we last talked. There is a thing I will like to tell you but everytime I lose my courage before I can tell you. It took me very long to finally decide to write this letter. I guess for a secret so ancient in man's relationship it is nice to use the old way of communication. 

Umm… Who is this? Someone who I had not seen for a long time… And what is that thing he or she wants to tell me about? A secret so ancient in man's relationship?

__

The truth is I like you a lot. You can say I love you. I know you are think why I didn't tell you this when you confessed you liked me.

WHAT!!! A confession letter??? And when did I confess that I like this guy? The only one I had confessed was so long ago… Hiiro… No, no, no, no, no I am not go to think about that! It took me so long to get over this. There is no way I am going to get depression because of this again! But who is this guy? When did I 'confess' to him?

__

Then my training don't allow me to love someone. I had been told that I am just a weapon, nothing but a weapon. That I am not worthy of any emotion I may feel but hatred and self-loathing. But all these years had dulled the training, my friends had taught me how to live.

What training is he talking about? The only ones I know who received training were the G-boys. And among them the one who received this type of "brain washing" is Hiiro. This can't be true, he rejected me ten years ago. He can't be writing this letter! 

Flashback to a night that happened ten years ago

"Hiiro, can I talk to you for a moment?" A fifteen years old Usagi asked nervously. This is the day I finally decided to confess my feeling to Hiiro. I feel like there are thousands of butterflies flying in my stomach. This is the day that will affect me for the rest of my life. A day that will decide whether I live my life as sad and lonely woman or happy and content woman for the rest of my life. And under that nervousness, there is a sense of dread. I tried to push it to the back of my mind but it feels like it is stuck there. 

I quickly shook off that thought. I don't need that type of thought running through my mind now. I shook out of my musing just in time to catch his nod. I proceed to lead him out to a small café near the apartment. It is a quiet, country styled café with an excellent latte and blueberry cake. After we ordered and got our food, we sat down at the corner so we can talk without interruption 

" Umm… I got something to tell you…" I started with. Goddess! I'm so nervous. " I love you!" I blurted out so suddenly even myself was shocked. His eyes widen in shock. Wow, I must really surprise him to force him show a reaction! After a few moments that seem like eternity, he finally regains the ability to school his expression, he did not even grant me a grunt before he turned and walked away. Away from the pathetic me, my pathetic life and horror-struck expression.

End of flashback 

That_ was when I realize I love you. You have to understand that I am not used to emotion, it took me quite a while to realize this. I do know that this confession came ten years too late, but if you can find it in your heart to forgive me and hopefully accept me... Even if you don't, we still can be friends right? Please reply even you can't accept me, the guys will be pleased to hear from you._

Forever yours,

Yui Hiiro

He realized that only now? After the incident in the café, I turned and walked home dejected after three minutes of staring at the chair he occupied just now. I called and ordered a ticket to Switzerland, I wrote letters to Quatre, Trowa, Duo, Wufei, Sally, Noin, Relena, Lady Une and Catherine to explain my reason of leaving. I just packed whatever I will need, then I set off to the airport for my flight. While on my way to the airport, I used the skill I picked up from Trowa to erase all of my records and proceed to create a record of Destine Eien. I bought a cottage in Switzerland and transferred enough money to live my life in peace for the rest of my life without any way to trace. I begun my life as Destine Eien… Now he had found me. I do understand that he was not used to emotion but why he has to find me now, just when I have settled comfortably into my new life. Ten years too late indeed. When I just moved here, I'm so depressed that I'm thinking about suicide. But I had tided over, then he found me! Forgive and accept him? Even if I don't accept him, can we be friends? With this in our history? Can I do it? Or will just hurt myself deeper? After nine hours of thinking, I began my reply to him… …

To be continued…

**__**

Tsuki: Sorry about the length of the fic. I discover that I write short fics without too much writer's block. But once I tried to write longer then that, I'll be stuck for months. So forgive me!!! I LOVE REVIEWS!!! So please review, but I'll not be threatening you with the fic. I know the pain as I am a crazy fic reader. I usually visit Fanfiction.net everyday. Ok! Ja ne~~~ 

__


End file.
